exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Flora-Bella Spencer
Flora-Bella Spencer is the child of Alex Spencer and Clarence Stanford. Story Science and Discovery. A student of Lusamine's Aether Foundation in the Pokemon Realm, she was sent to Keania to explore the continent; there, she met with Professor Amandia, Delsin and Evos. Upon wandering in the continent, she took notice of a strange Virus created by a corrupting beast named Plagatrum, whose mere mention shook Evos, and the actions of Team Wilder in the island. Being joined by Jacinthe, an assistant scientist from the Foundation, to help her, Flora-Bella traveled alongside her and later with Evos, encountering Bridget, an Ice-type champion who would become her rival. She trained until she was able, alongside Evos, to take down the powerful Team Wilder led by Draekhor, discovering Amandia to be behind his corruption. End of a Journey Flora-Bella thus confronted Amandia, managing to make her back down and breaking the hold the virus had over her with the blessing of Chrominis. She then managed to confront and capture Plagatrum, risking her life for this; barely surviving, she nevertheless managed to complete her adventure by defeating the Elite Four, then Evos, in a last battle, becoming Keania's Champion. However, Flora-Bella entrusted her title to Evos instead, before leaving, wandering Keania in search for his mysteries. She interacted with Gawyn Belten, allowing him to obtain a critical element for his own plans, before rescuing Bridget from the hands of Apolyon. Making amends with the cold Champion, Flora-Bella rejuvenated her using her captured Totem Pokemon's power before leaving alongside Bridget, Evos and Jacinthe towards Kastel. Alternate Truths In an alternate Timeline, Flora-Bella is a masterful scientist serving the SCP Foundation - and, ultimately, her own interests. She is also Evos's creator, and teamed up with him in order to stop Enki. However, upon learning the truth about the Foundation, she chose to help Enki instead, ordering agent Perronne Godwin to stand by him and guiding him towards his goal, thus helping save all of mankind. Appearance Flora-Bella is a purple-haired young woman with light green eyes, dressed in blue, black and purple clothing mimicking Lusamine's. Personality Flora-Bella is much like her father obsessed with perfection in all its forms, external, mental, and biological; and actively seeks to improve herself through a variety of scientific methods, viewing the world as a gigantic experiment of which only the fittest can emerge. Despite being cold most of the time, she also possesses the same obsessive nature as her mother. Flora-Bella is absolutely devoted to Lusamine, whom she seeks to emulate in her appearance and behavior; furthermore, she has shown to be able to get quickly attached to those around her, quickly bonding with Jacinthe, Evos and, later, Bridget. Of these people she is extremely protective and will do everything in her power to take down those who threaten them. Powers * Keen Intellect: Flora-Bella is extremely intelligent, possessing surprising insight, analysis faculties, and a mastery of various scientific topics such as biology, computer science and chemistry. Storylines * Pokemon Chrome features her. * Unsealing of Enoch briefly features her. Trivia * Her name is derived from Italian meaning "beautiful flower". This is a reference to many of the characters in Pokemon Sun and Moon - including Lusamine herself - being named after flowers. Category:Character Category:Pokemon Realm